


there was a special place

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L’manberg anthem, Major character death - Freeform, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: The fight was over.Just like that.All it took was one final swing of a sword.The blood was shed, much like tears of those who witnessed it.It wasn’t supposed to go this way.This fight was not supposed to end with Dream standing victorious, and Tommy on death’s door.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	there was a special place

The fight was over.

Just like that.

All it took was one final swing of a sword.

The blood was shed, much like tears of those who witnessed it.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

This fight was not supposed to end with Dream standing victorious, and Tommy on death’s door.

Tubbo let out a choked sob, clutching his friend’s bloodied body. This couldn’t be happening.

He looked up at Dream, whose green eyes shone with triumph.

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Footsteps thundered nearby, and Tubbo looked up, his eyes, which were full of tears, locked onto a group of people. To his surprise, it wasn’t a small group, it was the  _ entire server _ .

Dream gave a panicked look, before returning his mask to his face. The white porcelain smiled mockingly at Tubbo.

The group slowed, stopping in a semicircle behind Tubbo and Tommy. The majority of them were shocked, giving sad, mournful gazes. Some looked on with guilt. With pity. With regret.

Tubbo simply held his friend closer. If anything, he would have thought he was dead, but the faint, slow rise and fall of Tommy’s chest gave away the fact that he was still grasping onto life.

But it was too late, no potion could save him. He would die.

The brown haired boy looked up, scanning the crowd. Familiar faces looked back at him, letting out quiet murmurs he couldn't make out. 

Niki and Jack, who looked regretful and guilty. Niki had a hand clamped over her mouth, the other holding onto Puffy’s, who looked shocked, tears falling down her face, her eyes full of sadness, pity, and a twinge of anger.

Fundy, who’s jaw hung wide with a shocked expression, as if he couldn’t believe the boy he had fought side by side with was on death’s door, covered in blood and wounds.

Awesamdude, who looked on with pity, and anger, gaze fluttering back and forth from Dream, to Tubbo and Tommy.

Punz, who looked away guiltily.

Purpled, who looked horrified.

Hannah and Foolish, who had only joined the SMP days before, looked on in shock and horror, already witnessing a death.

Sapnap and George, who stood side by side, looked at Tommy with shame, pity, and regret, then to Dream with anger.

Karl, looking on with a surprised, yet solemn expression, before sighing.

Quackity looked on, his gaze giving away his sadness.

Eret, whose expression was hard to tell behind his sunglasses, was frowning, and Tubbo thought he could see tears on his face.

Ranboo, who was shaking, eyes wide, full of tears that burned his skin as he muttered to himself over and over, as if he couldn’t believe it.

Phil and Techno, who pushed their way through the crowd. Phil letting out a mournful cry. Both looked guilty, and regretful. Shocked, and horrified. They stepped forward, before stopping. Phil looked as if he wanted to run forward and hold his son, but a look of guilt crossed over his face. To Tubbo’s surprise, both were crying. Techno spared a glare at Dream, before looking back to his little brother.

Tubbo let out another shaky sob. Tommy’s eyes were far off, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he wasn’t dead yet.

The brown haired boy let out a small wail, ignoring the gasps and shocked murmurs that rose from the crowd. He only looked up when he noticed the crowd was moving, stumbling out of the way of something. 

Tubbo looked up, eyes widening and jaw dropping as the crowd parted to reveal a face he didn’t expect to see.

Wilbur.

Wilbur, not Ghostbur.

Wilbur, who was alive.

Wilbur, who was walking just fine, wearing his old Pogtopia coat over a yellow sweater. 

Wilbur, who had been revived.

Tubbo simply gaped as Wilbur stepped forward, looking down at Tommy with a sad, solemn expression. Tears were visible in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Tommy,” The man said as he crouched down, wiping a tear from Tommy’s face. Tommy blinked, recognition flashing across his gaze.

“W-Wilbur?” The blond croaked out weakly.

Wilbur nodded, chuckling faintly, before frowning, a tear running down his face.

The man sighed, “Tommy, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

“I-I don’t?” Tommy questioned, sounding surprised.

Wilbur swallowed, “No. No, Tommy. You don’t deserve any of this pain, you’re just a kid.”

Tommy simply gave a slight nod.

Tubbo blinked away any tear, only then had he realized it was raining. How long had it been raining? 

Lightning struck, thunder rumbling across the land, as if the sky was mourning for the boy.

Wilbur let out another sigh, his tears flowing freely.

“I heard there was a special place…” He began to sing, his voice, shaky, but just as kind as the Wilbur everyone used to know, was carried by the wind across the hills. Tubbo blinked at the familiar tune.

“Where men could go and emancipate,” Wilbur continued. 

“The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers.”

“Well this place is real, you needn’t fret.”

“With Wilbur, Tommy,” He went on, voice shaking on Tommy’s name, “Tubbo, fuck Eret.”

“It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg,” Wilbur chuckled sadly, looking down at Tommy, who had begun to smile.

“My L’manberg.”

Wilbur’s voice was not alone this time, as he was joined by Tubbo, who sang along. Wilbur cast him a small smile, before continuing. 

“My L’manberg.”

More people joined. Fundy and Niki. Eret. Quackity. Jack.

“My L’manberg.”

By now, everybody was joining in. Phil and Techno. Ranboo. Puffy. Sam. Sapnap and George. Karl. Punz. Purpled. And everyone else. The entire crowd was singing.

“My L’manberg.” 

By the time the chorus was finished, Tommy was singing too. 

Tommy let out one shaky final breath, and it was over.

Wilbur let out a soft sob, before brushing his fingers over the boy's eyes, closing them gently.

Tubbo’s lip wobbled, before his head tilted back and he let out a mournful, ghastly shriek.

He wasn’t surprised when many from the crowd began letting out distressed, sorrowful cries and wails.

Crying out for their son, their brother, their friend, their ally, their enemy.

The boy who was here since the beginning.

Who built a nation and watched as it was ripped away from him several times.

Who had been to hell and back.

The boy who was now gone.

There was a special place. 

And much like the boy, it had been built up and torn down again. It had risen from ash and been reduced to rubble.

It had thrived, but now, it’s time had come and gone.

It was over.

The chapter had ended, and the book was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :] 
> 
> i might make this into a series and make a part 2 about what happens to dream after, and also how life on the smp goes on now that wilbur is back and tommy is dead


End file.
